User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Proposal: Supergirl (Injustice)
A proposal about Supergirl from Injustice series. Who is she? Supergirl made her debut as a playable character in Injustice 2. She is the deuteragonist of the game. Admirable Standards Kara is extremely powerful but unlike Superman, she doesn't want to use her power to terrorize others. Although she is basically raised by the evil Regime Wonder Woman and taught that Batman is evil, Kara knows her own mind and morals and is horrified when she realized that her cousin is a mass murdering monster on a planet wide scale. Thanks to her strong will and incorruptible morals, Kara rejects Superman and Wonder Woman's insanity and sides with Batman, hoping that she can restore the people's faith in superheroes. She sadly notes to Batman that the symbol on her and Superman's costumes is meant to bring hope, but her evil cousin had instead made people fear it. Kara still cares for Superman but when reasoning with him doesn't work, she realizes he has fallen too far to be saved. Kara cares more about the wellbeing of others than her own safety and is willing to sacrifice herself to Braniac if it means he will spare the Earth. She is grateful when Batman protectively steps between her and Braniac and grows to trust him, despite being told that he's a villain ever since she arrived on Earth. Kara is also willing to give people second chances and is implied to have become close to Harley Quinn, smiling at her jokes during the meeting to discuss how to defeat Braniac and defending her from Wonder Woman, insisting that even if she deserves to die, she is defenceless and has been given no trial. Having been taught by Wonder Woman herself that heroes fight with honour, Kara realizes that her hypocritical former mentor doesn't follow her own advice because she has lost all her honour. Upset that Wonder Woman has betrayed her trust, Kara defeats her and takes the wounded Harley away to be treated. When not weighed down by her responsibilities and the betrayal of people she trusted, Kara shows a more childish side, grinning at Harley's immaturity, flying around the Earth in her free time just to enjoy the sounds and view, and feeling cooped up by Wonder Woman and Black Adam. Although well meaning, she is also naive at first but matures throughout the game by realizing that her mentors are using her for their own selfish needs. Kara also shows fear at several points during the game, including when she learns Superman's true nature and when she is bound by Braniac's kryptonite powered shackles. However, fear doesn't overpower her incorruptible morals and she even compares Superman to the evil General Zod when she realizes what a monster he has become. Kara is sweet, kind, selfless, and strongly devoted to maintaining peace and protecting people who can't protect themselves, even if she has to defend them from her own friends and family. She prefers not to use violence but due to the massive power she weilds, she can still be a devastating opponent in battle. Final Verdict She should be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal